Oscar's Desire
by PissedGrandmother
Summary: Oscar the Grouch executes a devious plan to get close with Elmo.


It was a cold, dreary day on Sesame Street. Elmo was donning a classy fedora and leather jacket. Oscar the Grouch was silently watching Elmo from his garbage can. The lid was on his head and the gap between the lid and the can was just big enough for his eyeballs to peek through and watch Elmo as he walked down the street. A single powerful gust of wind came out of nowhere and took the fedora right off Elmo's head. "Not Elmo's fedora!" yelled Elmo. Oscar began feeling sorry for the small, red Muppet as he began to shiver because he always had an odd admiration for Elmo. There was something about his innocence that Oscar thought was sweet. He always had a desire to be close with Elmo, but his famous grouchy disposition never allowed that to happen.

Oscar decided he needed to make a move. He ordered the worms that live in his garbage can to eat Elmo's leather jacket. Oscar's worm army quickly squirmed their way toward Elmo as he walked. Elmo stopped in his tracks as he realized there were worms crawling up his furry, red legs. Before he could shake them off, the worms already began biting huge holes into the jacket. "Not Elmo's leather jacket!" yelled Elmo. They worms suddenly became bloated, fell off of Elmo, and started slowly squirming their way back toward the garbage can. Without his jacket, Elmo became very cold. He turned around to see the worms slowly squirming in the direction of Oscar's garbage can. "Good idea, worms!" yelled Elmo.

Smiling for once, Oscar realized that his diabolical plan was working. He sunk down to the bottom of his garbage can so that it would not seem as if he was eager. Elmo began knocking on the lid. "Oscar, are you in there? Elmo is cold!" he yelled. Oscar popped his head out of his garbage can with the lid on his head. "Hello, Elmo," he stated unenthusiastically. "Elmo was wondering if he could borrow an umbrella," Elmo pitifully quivered as he spoke. Oscar handed him the lid to his garbage can. "Thanks! Elmo really appreciates it!" Elmo then noticed something important. "Won't you and the inside of your garbage can now be wet?" he asked. "Come in my garbage can with me and put the lid back on it on your way in," he suggested.

Puzzled, Elmo did just that. He thought him and Oscar would both be tightly packed in the cylindrical tube of a trash can. He was wrong. After shutting the lid, Elmo began to fall. He fell right on top of a gigantic bed that was covered in silky leopard print sheets. "Elmo was not expecting that!" he exclaimed. "Elmo, you're about to be surprised in all sorts of ways," said Oscar as he smoothed the thick, green hair on top of his head back. Oscar clapped his hands. Elmo's eyes widened in surprise as the bed began to vibrate. The room darkened and a disco ball slowly descended from the ceiling and romantic music faintly started playing in the background.

Elmo was finally done taking in his new surroundings, but realized he could not find Oscar. Then Elmo felt that his arms were being pulled behind him. He was fuzzy pink handcuffed to the headboard of the bed before he could get a word out. After making sure Elmo was locked in place, Oscar walked back to the end of the bed, facing Elmo. "Elmo does not like where this is going!" he yelled as he tried to wiggle his arms free. "Well I do for once," said Oscar as he climbed onto the bed and started crawling toward Elmo in his gray boxer shorts. Elmo gulped in fear. "Are you scared, Elmo?" asked Oscar with a smirk on his face. "El-Elmo is very scared," admitted Elmo. "Good!" said Oscar, "Because it's April Fool's Day!" Elmo then sighed in relief and laughed nervously. Oscar chuckled as he clapped the lights back on and unlocked the handcuffs. "Wow, you really had Elmo going. Good one!" admitted Elmo as he trembled and walked off of the bed and began climbing out of the garbage can. "Now we have one hell of a story to tell at Bert and Ernie's bachelor party tomorrow night!" Oscar yelled up at Elmo, wiping the tears of joy off his fuzzy, green face.


End file.
